


编发

by liliamt



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Relationships: Lyse Hext/Y'shtola Rhul
Kudos: 6





	编发

莉瑟雅喵

写完回顾剧情才发现那时雅喵可能因为伤势太严重根本没有意识 算了 不改了 就当恢复了一点点体力 （躺

“为我编发吧。”

当她说出这句话时，神拳痕被笼罩在傍晚血色的日光里，革命军和那些自由战士来回搬着物资，他们兴奋的声音远远传过来，伤者休憩的医所门外扬起一阵尘土。雅•修特拉半坐起来，困惑却不失温和地注视着莉瑟，她把莉瑟从头到脚打量了个遍，她因为奔跑而起伏不已的胸膛，沾了灰尘显得散乱的金发，还有那双神采奕奕的眼睛。莉瑟在她身边坐下来，她踌躇又谨慎地用手指隔着衣服触碰雅•修特拉的伤口。

她的伤势稳定下来，由于野战医院物资不算丰富，她和其他伤员要被转移到石之家做进一步的治疗，她还算精神，脸上因为疼痛和高热出了好些冷汗。野战医院中弥漫着浓重的草药味，带着面罩的医生们耐心地为还未恢复完全的伤者清理伤口，一周前那场出乎所有人意料的战斗使阿拉米格革命军元气大伤，莉瑟将眼睛从那厚厚的绷带上移开眼睛。那条血迹斑斑的绷带让她的心都紧缩了起来，梅弗里德还只是个年轻人，康拉德则在短暂的相处过程中像他们久别的一位长辈，还有那些她没来得及认识的面孔，一声呼喊都没有发出就死在了他人的刀下，修特拉昏迷的时候，她默默在医院外为她祈祷，莉瑟不懂治愈的魔法，连修特拉和康拉德被打倒时她只能无力看着这场屠杀的发生。莉瑟将希望寄托于矗立在神拳痕中心的拉尔戈身上，这位长久以来保佑了这片土地的人民的神在瀑布后凝视着下面来来去去的人群。

开始的头两天，雅•修特拉被噩梦和呓语挤压着，莉瑟看着守夜的医生为她换下一条又一条浸了冷水的毛巾，喂她喝下苦涩浓稠的药水，多数时候莉瑟守在她的病床前，用手背试探她额头的温度，看她是否有醒过来的征兆。注视着朋友一起一伏的胸膛让她倍感安心，她将头枕在木床的边缘，望着修特拉合着的眼睑下浓重的青黑色，她的手指擦过修特拉的衣角，修特拉露在宽大外袍外的手腕上附着很少的肌肉，幻术师们普遍没有过人的体能，猫魅族还要比人类矮上一些，正是这位瘦小的朋友替她挡在了帝国人面前。

太奇怪了，为什么那时我动也动不了呢？莉瑟想，她甚至连挪动身体从帝国人投下的阴影里离开的力气也没有了，被恐惧攫住后，她又回到了躲在姐姐身后的童年，愤怒简直要把她的心脏吞噬殆尽了，对自己的厌恶胜过了对这群把人看作蚂蚁的暴徒的愤怒。

“你是认真的吗？要我来？”雅.修特拉的声音把莉瑟拉回现实，她笑的有些疲惫，脸上失去了血色后看起来憔悴异常，她抬起一只手将莉瑟垂下来的金发绕在指尖把玩着。

“当、当然，我知道这样的要求很过分，也很无礼，对不起，我只考虑了……”莉瑟涨红了脸，她变得结结巴巴起来，只要视线一向下垂去，那条绷带就毫无阻碍地映在她的眼底。

“那好啊，反正马车要一会儿才能来。”修特拉说道，她轻轻扳过莉瑟的肩膀，解开她的发绳，金发如流水般泻下来，她把手指插进去慢慢向下梳着。  
我要很久之后才能见到修特拉啊。莉瑟想，修特拉的手指温柔地擦过她的发尾，她转过身一把握住了她的手。

“怎么了吗？不用我继续为你编发了吗？”雅•修特拉没有抽回手，她用另一只空着的手覆盖上莉瑟的手背，那里暖融融的，“还是说你有另外的打算？”她咳嗽了起来，有些狼狈地用手掩住嘴唇，呼气牵动受伤的部分，尽管雅•修特拉想不动声色地掩盖住疼痛，额角的冷汗还是出卖了她。

“对不起！你还没有痊愈，我去拿些药给你。”莉瑟猛地站起来，作势要冲到医生那边询问修特拉的情况。

“不，你来我这里。”修特拉拉住莉瑟的衣角，“不是你说的吗？接下来很久都不能见面。”

莉瑟在她的面前却想要快点躲开，刚才的气势消失了大半，她意识到自己多么无礼，真正见到醒来的修特拉，才得以见到那道伤痕带给她的影响有多么令人心生恐惧，而她刚刚却还自私地唤修特拉起身，明明是为了她才有了那道伤口。

“我……修特拉，我真的能承担起连接艾欧泽亚和阿拉米格的桥梁吗？你在我身边被击倒，我却只是看着，我真的可以………”莉瑟掩住了眼睛，她的喉咙一阵阵发紧，屋外嘈杂的人声都消失了，都被她愈发跳得沉重的心跳声遮住了，心跳挤压着她的耳膜，让莉瑟喘不过气来。

“为什么现在还在说这种话？”雅•修特拉拂过她的发顶，“我们之中，只有你出身阿拉米格，而且为艾欧泽亚的人民奔走，也只有你有那样的资格为你的亲人和朋友的自由奋斗。如果你在这里停了下来，要那位被你拜托的光之战士怎么想呢？”她捧起莉瑟的脸颊，注视着她溢满泪水的蓝色眼眸，一颗颗泪珠打湿了她的手。

莉瑟不得不抬起眼睛回望着修特拉，她注视着修特拉眼中的自己，被封在那一对浅色眼瞳中失意而哀伤的她，她本不应该这样的。她想那天在乌尔达哈王政厅，在长城顶端，她也是这样从他人的眼中看到自己，她用力摇了摇头，把这样的情绪试图从头脑中摆脱，雅修特拉的手指冰冷，好像是刚刚触摸过白雪。她用了点力气攥住修特拉的指尖，把它们贴近自己的脸颊，然后合上眼睛，试图让它们回暖。


End file.
